Life Is Never Easy
by CrazyIsJustMe
Summary: Ally is getting bullied by Austin Moon and Kira Starr. Ally friends are Trish and Dez. Ally though is happy and kind. Though what happens when Austin and Ally start dating? Will Austin ruin everything? Everything doesn't have a happy ending only in fairy tales...
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story...! Yay! Lol.. Anyways! Enjoy!_**

**(ALLYS POV)**

I walked to school with my headphones in. I hummed lightly and thought of what would happen today... Probably going to get bullied... Like usual.. Now I am at the front door of my school. I walk in and everyone smiles at me. Yeah... You might think everyone would hate me but not really. Only Austin Moon and Kira Starr. I smile at everyone and say good morning.

I see Trish and Dez by my locker. "Oh hey guys!" I smiled and open my locker. "Hi girl!" Trish smiled back. "Hiya Alls! Did you see my pet turtle? I left him at Wendy's.." Dez frowned.

"Sadly, no.," I laughed. Trish hit his arm and he let out a light "Ow" I took my books and closed my locker. I turned to Trish and Dez. Trish was sending glares to someone behind me. I turn quickly to see a tall blonde right on my heels.

"What do you want, Moon?," I glare. "Oh Dorkson, you know, the morning pranks..!" He smirked. "Well... That's nice... Have fun with that" I turned away and walked to class. Trish and Dez said "Oooo" and followed. I think today will be alright..

**(School is over)**

"Ally! You should of seen his face!," Trish squealed. Trish and I sat on the brench waiting for my dad. When my happiness got ruined. I saw Austin and Kira coming our way. Soon Trish saw them too. "Don't worry. I'm here for you. Let's see Austin emotion this time!" Trish whispered and laughed. I giggled as Austin and Kira appeared right in front of us. "Dorkson.. Got any rude comments now?" Kira gave me a glare.

"Actually.. That top is ugly... Where did you get it? The dollar store?" I smirked and Trish laughed. I swear, I saw Austin smirk.. Not an evil smirk.. Like he was about to laugh smirk.. So I gave in and said something else. "Austin you can laugh. I know her clothes are terribly ugly! I'm so sorry you're dating her! I would be so embarrassed to been seen with her!" I smiled.

Trish laughed harder. Austin laughed lightly but then Kira gave him the most deadliest glare ever. "No... I mean yes... I mean yea... Yea... No. Her clothes... Are amazing... J-just like she is..!" Austin stuttered. Was Kira the one causing all this bullying..? Kira then huffed and walked away. Austin looked at me, his eyes glimmered, but then he turned away and followed Kira.

"Austin shouldn't be with her..," Trish sighed. "He isn't as bad as he seems... But tomorrow I'm so going to get bullied.." I said as my dad pulled up. "I told you. Don't worry I will be with you!" Trish smiled. We got in and I thought to myself "Can I trust you.?"

**Well what do you think so far? Will Trish be there for Ally? I will update soon. I have so much homework and it's Saturday night... Alright! Bye!**

**~CrazyIsJustMe**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright guys! I forgot to tell you guys, I DO OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY... Sadly... Anyways. Enjoy~_**

**(AUSTINS POV)**

I sighed as I followed Kira. She mumbled something. "Excuse me?" I stopped in my tracks. She turned swiftly around. "I said, WHY DID YOU LAUGH AT WHAT DORKSON SAID?! IM WAY PRETTIER THAN SHE WILL EVEN BE! I HAVE FAME, MONEY, AND MY DAD HAS A RECORD DEAL WITH YOU?! WHAT! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH? WHAT! ARE YOU FALLING FOR DO-" I cut her off. "No..." I mumbled with anger and started walking to my car. Kira huffed once again and walked off to who knows where.

I'm just sitting in my car.. Thinking about what she just said.. Am I falling for Ally...? I mean her smile makes my heart melt... Her eyes are beautiful... Her laugh is the greatest sound ever... Austin! Stop! You're dating Kira! I huff to myself.

Why should I even be dating Kira?! Just for some record deal... I start pulling away... And I'm thinking of... Her...

(ALLYS POV)

My dad dropped Trish off and now I'm playing random keys on my piano.. For some weird reason I can't stop thinking of Austin. The way his eyes glimmered...

I just sigh and stop thinking about him. I walked downstairs, I closed the shop a few minutes ago because I just didn't feel like working. My dad probably left to pick up some new instruments. I hummed some lyrics and wrote them in my song book..

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are, to me. _

_ You're not trying to be perfect.. Nobody's perfect. _

_ But you are to me. _

I smiled at the lyrics but then I heard a knock at the door. I turned to see... Him standing there with his head down.. I freaked out. Should I let him in? Should I trust him?

**OH SNAP. ITS A CLIFF HANGER. IM SO EVIL. MUHAHAHA. So... Who was Austin thinking of? Who is at the door? Well eh duh! **

**~CrazyIsJustMe**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in some time! Busy with so much school work... Alright well Enjoy!_**

**I do not own Austin & Ally.. /tableflip**

**(ALLYS POV)**

Austin... Austin stood there... He still had his head down, I slowly grabbed the keys and went up to the door... I quickly unlocked the doors and let him in. "Uh hey Austin, why are you here?" I flinched lightly.

"Well you see, there's this girl that I love but she doesn't love me back.. Well I think she doesn't.. She hates me. I want to ask her out but I can't because of Kira... If I broke up with her.. My record deal would be gone.." He gulped.

"Oh..? Who is she? And why are you asking me for help though? All I can tell you is follow your heart.. And if you start dating 'her' then try not to mess it up with something stupid.." I glared. Wait... Did he say that if he broke up with her his record deal would be gone?!

Austins face got red. "Uh.. Uh.. Uh.. Well I just had no one else to come to.. And I promised to myself I wouldn't do anything to ever break her heart... But Kira makes me...! And it breaks me heart!" I could see tears of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Austin it will be ok... I promise..," I hugged him lighly. "Now who is she?" I said seriously.. He hugged me back... Butterflies flew all over.. "Well...," He stared right into my eyes. I knew who he was going to say. That was the look Dallas gave me when he asked me out.. I started freaking out inside. "It's.. It's... Uh.. It's... You... Ally Marie Dawson.. I'm... Officially in love with you..." He stuttered and hopped off the counter, he started walking towards the door..

Did Austin Monica Moon just say he loves me? I knew it..! He thinks I hate him! Oh my... I grabbed his hand.. "A-Austin..." I muttered..

His face lit up, "Y-Yeah...?" He turned to me. "I-I don't hate you..." I smiled.

"You don't..?!" He smiled like an idiot... I shaked my head and hugged him. "Austin... I like you too... I mean I love.. You..." I whispered into his ear... "I love you too Alls... I have to break up with Kira.. I can't take it anymore.. But right now just friendship? Then after I do.. Will you, Ally Marie Dawson go out with me, Austin Monica Moon?" He smiled. "Yes! A million times, yes!" I jumped up and down.. Austin leaned in slowly and I started leaning in... Until we heard someone standing behind us and tapping their foot.. We move apart quickly. It was her. Kira Starr.

"AUSTIN! WERE YOU ABOUT TO KISS THIS UGLY NERD?! SHE PROBABLY KISSES HER PILLOW AT NIGHT! YOUR RECORD DEAL IS OVER! WERE OVER! I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOUR UGLY FACE AND YOU." She huffed and pushed Austin lightly. She wasn't so strong. Did she just call me a nerd? And ugly? Ally don't get mad. Don't get mad. Calm down.

"ALLY IS NOT UGLY NOR A NERD. SHE PRETTIER THAN YOU. TOTALLY. WHO CARES ABOUT A DAMN RECORD DEAL?! AND GOOD WERE OVER, BECAUSE I HAVE A NEW GIRLFRIEND... SO GO CRY TO YOUR DAD THAT YOU LOST ME. I CARE LESS. GET OUT. GET OUT AND LEAVE ME AND ALLY ALONE. FOR GOOD. IF YOU HURT OR TOUCH ALLY I WILL BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE. I PROMISE! NOW OUT!" Austin yelled. Kira ran out quickly and huffed again. That was the first time Austin yelled... Well that loud... I turned to him.

"Thanks for doing that Austin.. So were together now?" I said slowly because he still had anger in his eyes. But when he heard what I said his eyes went calm and he smiled. Next thing I knew he picked me up and spinned my around. "Austin and Ally to the moon and back!" He smiled. That was cute yet corny. I laughed and blushed.

"So to make this official..." He leaned down, and kissed me.. I smiled like crazy and kissed him back. Nothing could ruin us now.. It feels like a dream..

**_How did you like it?! I tried to make it longer! Well it's late night guys! 10 reviews and I will post Chapter 3. Review it up xD! _**

**_~CrazyIsJustMe xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok so guys I thought of this awesome idea but no I'm not going to tell you. Hehe XD. Sorry I haven't updated! I hate schoolwork. Also I got 10 reviews! So it worked out. Alright enjoy!_**

**I still don't own Austin & Ally...**

**(ALLYS POV)**

Today was perfect. Trish will probably kill me for going out with Austin. The thing is everyone tells me to beware of the players during these school years. But I think they're just trying to scare me. My name is Allyson Marie Dawson and I'm 17.

I have curly chestnut hair with amber highlights, big brown eyes, and I live in Miami, Florida. I go to Marino High School. My life has many ups and downs but I get through it all. I always dreamed of meeting a prince and running away with him. But something in my heart says maybe he isn't the one.

I turned over to see my clock. It was already twelve in the morning. I shut the light off and drift into sweet dreams. Or so I hope.

**(Morning at school)**

I hummed as I skipped down the empty, quiet, halls of Marino High. I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted. I feel free. As I get to my locker I see Trish standing there with her arms crossed. I ran over to her and got ready to explain the whole thing... But someone or something blocked my way.. Kira... The Kira Starr..

She glared at me, "Eww look who I found..." She giggled and her friends.. (well I really wouldn't call them friends.. More like witches..) Kira flipped her hair all in my face. It smelled like a dumpster... I gag to myself before she keeps talking.. "How can Austin date you?! I mean look at your face.. Looks like someone threw up and stepped on it... Austin is just lying to you, hun... Aww did I crush your dreams? Yeah well he doesn't like you at all... Actually we just made out... Austin is mine... Don't forget that.. Why don't you date that freckled kid? Dez? Yeah he seems perfect for you..." She smiled and batted her eyelashes.. Her friends nodded.. Kira turned just in time for Austin to show up...

"Hey baby" Kira smiled.. Austin raised his eyebrow.. "Kira... Where-" She cut him off with a kiss... Tears poured down my faces as I ran to the bathroom.. I heard Austin, Trish, and Dez calling my name... But I don't care anymore... Maybe I should just go home.. But then Kira would laugh at me more for being scared to show my face... I have to be brave...

I walk back out of the bathroom and look around at everyone.. They don't seem to notice.. Except Kira, Brooke, Cassidy, Austin, Trish, and Dez.. The bell isn't going to ring for 32 more minutes.. So I take a deep breathe and walk back to my locker.. I'll just ignore them...

I open up my locker while I hear Kira laughing behind me.. Austin is right next to me with Trish and Dez.. I don't look at them.. Or anyone... I get my books and walk away.. I'll just go outside.. I hear footsteps behind me.. Arms wrap around my waist... "I didn't kiss her Ally..." Austin looked me in the eye... My heart told me he was lying.. I don't know what to do or say..

**Well I hope you like it! I shall post the next chapter soon! Goodnight~**

**~CrazyIsJu****stMe**


End file.
